Unwanted Power
by yo tadaiima
Summary: He thought he remembered it all,he thought it was all over,but never did he thought,that it was only getting started.Kai's unusual and tragic past is being revealed before his eyes.How will he and the others take it?
1. proloque

**A/N : Yo! This is mwas first attempt at a Beyblade Fic, heck! It's mwas first try at Fanfiction ! Anyway, please be nice and tell mwa how mwa did K ?**

**Disclaimer: Mwa doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters, though mwa REALLY WOULDN'T MIND if mwa owned Kai-chan **

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

"Who are you?"

Lazily, an eye popped open to regard the voice below. Innocent crimson eyes gazed up at the stranger. Tilting his head to the side, the child smiled at the other then asked again, "What is your name?"

No answer came.

"Do you know where this is?"

This time, he got a reaction. The other smirked slightly _you have no idea kid._

"Did you hear me?" the child looked confusedly at the other and frown slightly. "Can you speak?"

The form walked up to the child and bent down to his level, revealing his face to the young boy for the first time. The child gasped.

"W-who are you?"

Gazing into the shocked crimson depths, the other smiled almost sympathetically.

"That, is not important..." he whispered, before placing his hands on the small shoulders. Leaning in to the child's ear, he whispered. "Welcome to hell kid."

* * *

**Short, but it's a prologue. Anyway, tell mwa how was it and take a guess who the boy is though mwas sure that's obvious enough **


	2. waking back to the present

**A/N:** YO ! Mwas back! Mwas sorry if the prologue was confusing but hey! Like mwa said, it was a prologue! Anyway, hope you'lll like this chapter! Oh! And sorry if some of the people are ooc (out of character)

By the way, in the last chapter, the kid was Kai

**DISCLAIMER: **Up to this day, I still don't know why I must write this but I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. The end.

* * *

**Unwanted Power**

* * *

**Waking back to the present**

Kai woke with a start. Still breathing quite rapidly, he tried to recall where he was. Dark ceiling, stonewalls... the abbey....

Sighing, he plopped back down on the bed, vaguely aware of a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head to the side, he was confronted with none other than his captain.

"You're awake." Tala commented. Standing up from the bed, the redhead made for the door. Upon reaching it, he called over his shoulder, "Come, Boris is waiting."

Kai watched as his captain exited the room before rolling to his side. He groaned as he realized that he was the only one left in the room. The rest of the Demolition Boys were already up. Their beds made and uniform gone.

The phoenix groaned and attempted to drag himself out of bed. Reaching over to the bedside table, he grabbed a hold of his uniform and started pulling his tired limbs into the clothes. Once he was done, he walked over to the sink to splash some water on his face, casually throwing the clock on the wall a glance.

_Shit ! _

_6:17_

He was late.

Throwing his towel to the side, he quickly rushed out the door. Tripping on his footing at least a couple of times. Reaching the hall at last, Kai braced himself and walked into the hall.

To his ultimate surprise, Boris wasn't there yet. Kai silently thanked whatever god that was up there and silently took his place beside Bryan. Tala, who was in front of him, turned around slightly and glared at him.

"What took you so long!" The wolf whispered harshly, mindful of the guards outside the doors. "You KNOW what kind of punishments you'll have to go through if Boris found you late! You're EXTREMELY lucky that the old bastard got a phone call when he did or you would have been dead!"

Kai looked up at Tala and gave a sheepish smile, it was small, but still there. Tala rolled his eyes at that and quickly turned around when Boris entered the room.

Boris walked to the young teens and looked each of them in the eye. His blood-red specs boring into each soul.

The boys shivered inwardly at the unnerving stare, masking their fear for the man.

"I have a task for you boys." Boris suddenly spoke, his voice bouncing off the walls of the hall. "Two of you will need to go to town."

The boys waited for him to continue.

"One of you will be doing some paper work, and the other two will help where necessary." He then turned to the captain of the group. Looking into the ice-blue orbs, he added, "You will find the instructions on the D notice board."

With that, he turned and strode out of the room.

When the door closed, Tala turned to his team, a confused expression on his face." Well that wasn't so bad."

"Yeah." Ian agreed. "I had imagined that he had another one of his sick training-schedule for us to do."

"Well let's not complain, Spencer, you go fetch the instruction sheet, it's on the D notice board." The big blond nodded at his captain's instructions and left to get the paper. When he returned, he handed it to Tala, who in turn quickly scanned through the page.

"Well, what is it?" Bryan asked.

Tala frowned and looked at his team. "There's just a bunch of instructions telling us what to do, though I really don't see what the purpose to it is.

"Oh?" Kai inquired.

Tala nodded and handed the sheet to Ian. "Anyway, we better get started, it's due in at six. Kai, you will come with me to town to get the things, you three can decide who does what." Everyone nodded and Kai stepped up beside Tala.

"Oh, and good luck." Tala smirked over his shoulder before closing the door, Kai right beside him.

The rest of the Demolition Boys gave each other quizzical looks until Ian read the instruction sheet.

"TALA !"

* * *

**Well that's it for now, tell mwa how was it hey! Sorry if there was any grammar or spelling mistakes, ENGLISH IS MWAS THIRD LANGUAGE! ! !**

**Oh! And one more thing, does anyone know how to get rid of all those funny symbols that literally eats up the work you just posted? Cause this is the 3rd time I'm posting this bloody chapter and I'm not even sure whether the symbols will STAY AWAY !**

**Anyway, plez review, come on, you know you want to **


	3. In town

**A/N:** YO ! Mwas back ! Sankyu for all that review! mwa seriously didn't think that mwa'd get even one "(you guys are the BESTA )

Anyway, mwa isn't so sure how mwa is gona update. But the most likely day when mwa will update will be on Thursdays, cause that's when mwa gets to stay on the computer the longest

**Warning:** There will be some OOC (out of character) in this story, I'm sorry, but I can't seem to get the charactors acting like their original selves, besides, I kinda like it more when Kai and the D-boys act 'friendly' with each other. I might make them act 'normal' again in front of the other teams though, so....yeah!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (rolls on the floor, crying mwa's eyes out) 

* * *

**Unwanted Power **

* * *

**In Town**

* * *

"Ok, so we've got the matches, plastic, and the boxes...so all we need now are..." 

It was around eleven in the morning. People were out everywhere, be it shopping, going to work or simply taking strolls. The day was quite sunny and for once, Russia lacked its cloudy sky.

In a park, near the fountain, two boys sat, one on the bench, while the other stood nearby. .

Tala looked down in amusement at his companion. Kai was currently ticking off items on his fingers, mentally going down the list of goods they still needed to get. The red head shook his head slightly. _That kid takes things too seriously._

"Remind me again exactlywhy we didn't bring the list with us." Kai turned and glared up at his captain, his eyes accusing and annoyed. Tala sighed. _Yep, too serious..._

"Because the others need the instructions on the sheet." The wolf answered for the umpteenths time. "We couldn't take the sheet with us and we couldn't copy the list down because we didn't have any paper with us at that moment."

Kai looked away, mumbling something along the lines of not getting all the items required.

_Too serious...._

"Oh, come on Kai. You worry too much!" Tala groaned, getting tired of Kai's whining about a sheet of paper. "There were fourteen items on that list and we remember thirteen. We're only one item short!"

"Exactly, and that item could be important."

"Or not." Tala stated dryly.

"We can't take any risks Tala! This is Boris we're dealing with! One tiny mistake could be fatal!" Kai argued. "We can't afford any mistakes!"

"Oh just come!" Tala snapped, finally getting sick of his companion's whining. He dragged the younger boy to his feet, and then promptly began dragging him across the streets.

"Tala! We still need to get the metal cans. They're the other way!" Kai snapped, struggling to get out of his captain's hold.

"We'll get it later." Tala sighed, not relishing his hold on the younger teen. Kai finally gave up, and allowed himself to be dragged by the wolf. Tala gave an approving nod and took Kai into one of the shops nearby.

"What are wedoinghere?" Kai whined. Tala gave him a nasty look.

"We're here to get what yourcaptainwants."

"In a book-store?"

"Yes."

"But there"s nothing we need to get from the bookstore!"

"Yes there is!"

Kai gave Tala a questioning look, "Oh?"

Tala nodded, and picked up a heavy looking book. Kai rosed an eyebrow, "A dictionary?"

Tala nodded and motioned Kai to follow him. Kai walked alongside Tala, staring at the book he held quizzically. "Did Boris say to buy a dictionary?"

"No, it's for the others." Tala said, turning to look at his smaller companion. The phoenix seemed more confused. "What would the others need a dictionary for?"

Tala held it up and stated. "It's a Latin dictionary."

"That still doesn't explain why we need it." Kai said, getting annoyed with the little short phrases that doesn't seems to make sense.

Tala smirked slyly and put the book back down. "The task." He began, "That Boris set out for us, you know he said that two must go to town and that the rest must stay back and sort out some papers?"

The phoenix nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well....the task is easy enough in itself. All they have to do is fill in some business equations and stuff like that."

Kai suddenly understood, and looked at Tala incredulously. "It wasn't...."

"Oh but it was..." The captain of the Demolition boys said, looking very smug. "The task is easy enough in itself in general, IF you overlook the fact that all the papers are in Latin."

"A language which none of us are good with, and totally despise." Kai groaned, "Tala, you do know that the others are going to kill you right? Youshouldknow how much we all suck in that language and how long it's probably gona take to get all the papers translated, and to only start the filling out then! It'll not only take forever, but it'll be a nightmare in itself! I couldn't even imagine what it'll be like to have to be stuck with the one language that I despise the most for one hour! Mush less six or seven!"

"Then you should thank me for saving you from that fate." Tala said, grinning down at Kai. "I picked you to come with me didn't I? So be grateful that you're not the one stuck with the papers."

Kai gave his captain a look before sighing and ran a hand through his hair. "So how are we going to pay for it?"

"Huh?"

"How are we going to pay for it?" Kai repeated. "Boris didn't give us enough money and I'm pretty sure that you're as broke as I am."

"Oh, that!" The wolf smiled slyly. "I'll take care of that."

"How?" Kai asked, not liking the way his captain smiled.

The wolf responded by grabbing both the dictionary and the phoenix's hand and promptly began walking towards the exit. "Just follow your leader."

Kai's eyes widened as realization drowned upon him, "Tala....you aren't......" But he was cut off by someon shouting out. "Hey kid! You didn't pay!"

Tala reacted by running out of the door, dragging Kai along with him.

"STOP! THIEVES!"

Kai groaned inwardly. Trust Tala to come up with something like this. Now not only do they have to try and escape the angry clutches of the shopkeeper, but they also have to try to get the rest of the items back to the abbey before noon.

The pair ran past crowds, turned corners, before finally coming to a stop some way away from the bookstore. Upon stopping, Kai turned heatedly to the taller boy and whacked him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Tala yelped, glaring at the smaller boy in front of him. Kai wasn't fazed and glared right back, "For being such an insolent moron!"

"Hey, I got us out with the dictionary didn't I?" Tala growled, rubbing his head.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're a moron." Kai growled, before grabbing his captain's hand and dragging him towards another direction. "Come on! We've only got twenty minutes left to get everything else we need."

* * *

-Back at the abbey-

* * *

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE US THAT BLOODY ASSIGHNMENT?!" 

Kai stood in the doorway, looking highly amused at the scene before him. Spencer and Ian was standing nearby, looking incredibly pissed while Bryan was shouting at Tala, who looked like he would very much like to cover his ears from the fuming Falcon.

"YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL THAT WE TOTALLY SUCK AT LATIN SO WHY DO WE GET THE FREAKING TASK?!"

Tala sighed and regarded the falcon wearily, "Listen, I'm very tired right now..." Here, Kai snorted. On their way back to the abbey, they had met up, again, with the angry shopkeeper, only this time, he was accompanied by three police-officers. Needless to say, the two was chased by the four around the whole of Moscow until they had finally managed to shake them off in some abandoned alleyway. By then, they were miles away from the abbey, cold, hungry and extremely tired.

"I really don't have the energy for this." Tala continued, sending a glare towards the phoenix "Here's a dictionary, put it to good use. I'm going to rest." With that, he tossed the dictionary to Bryan and quickly walked out before the falcon could utter another word. Kai had already lectured him the whole way back to the abbey and the last thing he needed was another lecture from an angry falcon.

Bryan stared after Tala before turning on Kai. The phoenix sensing the on coming danger, quickly excused himself before the older boy could get a hold on him to venture out his anger on.

Walking down the corridors, Kai came to a halt in the D-boy's lounge. He walked over to the coach and made himself comfortable before lying down. He was too tired to dodge the cameras in order to get to his room so he figured that he might as well stay here, it's not like the others are going be going anywhere soon anyway, right?

The ex-Bladebreaker smiled a little. Come to think of it, he actually felt kind of sorry for the other three, having to spend so much time and energy on the language they all despise. He should talk to Tala about it again later. 'Again' being the key-word in that sentence. With that last though in mind, the phoenix fell into a much needed sleep.

Being chased about Moscow really has its toll....

* * *

**Yo ! so how was that? Mwa hope that the characters aren't acting too weird. So tell mwa how it was and maybe you can even give mwa a few tips? **

**Oh! And one more thing, about mwas other story, Crying Blood should mwa continue it? It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but mwa will continue if that's what you guys want...only one problem....I DUNNO HOW ! ! ! so maybe you people can give me some tips or plots I can use! That will be great! **

**And to answer the question  _gold-dragonrider-of-Pern_ asked: mwas first language is Taiwanese, then Manderine (**also known as normal Chinese heck! There's about 50 or 30 something different Chinese languages so Manderine is the Main language k? **) as you know, English is then mwas third language, then Afrikaans(**a mix between Dutch and German from Africa**) then comes Sesotho(**African**) Japanese, Cantanese(**Hong-Kong**) and that's it for now **

**So review mwa and don't forget to tell mwa how it was hey! **

**Ta-Ta ! **


End file.
